Mr Lily Evans
by Nettey Potter
Summary: Lily and James wedding...Fluffy


A/N- Lily and James get married! YAY If you read my story Amore Allineare. Eva is the Italian girl that remus is dating.  
Disclaimer- I own the plot, and Eva. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius belong to J.K Rowling and the Priest belongs to the church!  
  
  
Im getting married. Im getting married. It just sounded so weird. James Potter was getting married.  
  
"Boy Prongs to bad you have to wait to see her" My best friend Sirius Black said entering the room i was in. "She looks H-O-T"  
"Padfoot" i said "I dont think i can do it. Im not good enough for her"  
"Look James" he said with seriousness (no pun intended) "Do you love her"  
"Yes Of course"   
"Well she seems to love you too so you will march out there and marry her or i think i might hit you" He said.   
  
_Ok i can do this. i can!   
  
_I walked out to where i was supposed to stand and saw so many familiar faces. I was so nervous then the music started.  
  
  
**_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
  
_**Sirius was lying when he said Lily looked good. Lily looked like a angel on earth. She was beautiful and I was going to be the luckiest man in the world because I was going to marry her. She gave me a small smile as I took her arm and walked her to the alter.  
  
I wasnt paying attention to the ceremony. I couldnt stop looking at Lily.  
  
**_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on   
  
_**It was time to recite the vows. Lily and I choose to make our own.  
  
"Lily" I started "When we first meet we didnt get off to such a good start"  
There were a few snickers in the church. Lily and I hated each other up in till out 5th year at Hogwarts  
"But i might of seemed like i hated you but i didnt. I loved you ever since the first time i laid eyed on you and I will always love you. You are my sole mate, my true love."  
  
**_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you   
  
_**I could see Eva, Remus's girlfriend crying. Italians were so sensitive. Not like us strong English. I glanced and saw a tear run down Sirius cheek. Yea so much for that.  
  
I waited for Lily to start her speech.  
  
"James" she said "When i first say i already knew there was something inside of you. You weren't such i nice person back at hogwarts but when we first kissed i felt love and after all this time your still the one i love. I will love you always. Forever and a day"  
  
**_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on   
_**  
**_  
_**"Do you Lily Evans" Started the priest "Take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do" she said he voice full of love  
  
"And do you James Potter take Lily Evans to be your Lawfully wedded wife?"  
"Hell Yea" I screamed " Oh Oh i mean i do"  
  
There were a few muffled laughs   
**_  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
_**It was time for the rings. I turned to sirius and and took the ring he winked at me.   
I turned back to Lily and took her hand and slipped the ring on. I was the luckiest man alive. She took my hand and i could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Those are good tears right?" I asked  
"No" she said " There wonderful tears"  
  
She smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.**_  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
  
_**"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife"  
  
She was now _my_ lily. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together.  
I grabbed her and kissed her we were Mr and Mrs James Potter  
  
"So prongs" Sirius said after the ceremony"  
"What padfoot?" i said  
"How's it feel to be Mr Lily Evans?"   
**_  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on   
  
_**A/N- heheh REVIEW  



End file.
